You Are A Shrimp
by KeeperoftheYang
Summary: Annabeth and Percy first meet at a wedding when they are 5, and Annabeth insults him.


Heelloooooo again!

It's me, KeeperoftheYang!

Well, most of you don't know me, since my first story was not a Percy Jackson one. And this is my second one.

So, to those of you who don't know me, I'm KeeperoftheYang! It's nice to meet you. I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot, and if you're a Percabeth fan, this will probably be one of the only few Percabeth stories I will write. Mainly because I rarely have Percabeth inspiration.

But this story, _You Are A Shrimp_, is my first Percy Jackson story. And it was based on a milk commercial. LOL.

I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the milk commercial that this one-shot is based on.

* * *

This morning, as the sun rose from the east, rays danced and began to wake the world up from sleep. The rooster strutted out and let out its proud call to the world, telling it to wake up. The world began the first movement of its symphony – cars honked, people talked, and ships sailed. And in one certain area of the world, in the "City That Never Sleeps," a happy event was taking place.

_Ding, dong, ding, dong._ Church bells rang out loud and merrily. A maiden in white, face veiled, made her way up an aisle to meet the man in black. Both had the happiest smiles in the world on their faces.

As the two finished their vows to be bound together for life, a young boy, dressed in a handsome black suit, made his way to another girl, who was dressed in a pretty light blue dress. The young boy was about the age of 5 or 6, and he had black, windswept hair and sea green eyes. The young girl was around the same age, and she had blonde curls that went to her shoulders and gray, stormy eyes.

The young boy thought that the girl was very pretty – he wanted to be her friend. So he bounced, in the way that 5 or 6 year olds do, cheerfully to where the pretty girl was.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked, grinning broadly.

The girl gave a proud sniff and looked down at him."My name is Annabeth," she said in a very proper way.

"Hi Annabeth! My name's Percy! It's nice to meet you!" Percy replied, not deterred in the least.

"That was a fragment," Annabeth told Percy.

"…" Percy stared at Annabeth for a few seconds. "What's a fragment?"

Annabeth stared back down at Percy and sighed. "A fragment is an incomplete sentence."

"Wow, you're so smart!" Percy exclaimed, amazed by this girl and even more determined to be friends with her.

"You're just too dumb," Annabeth replied, turning back to watch the wedding. Percy wasn't crestfallen in the least. He turned to watch the wedded couple's kiss.

"Annabeth," Percy said, catching the said person's attention, "marry me!"

Annabeth turned her head and looked down (literally _and_ figuratively) at Percy. She scoffed. "Who'd want to marry a _shrimp_ like you?" Annabeth then proceeded to walk off, very prettily, in her nice blue dress and her curls _swish_ing behind her.

While Annabeth went and congratulated her uncle and her new aunt ("Congratulations, Uncle Hephaestus and Auntie Aphrodite!"), Percy was rooted to the spot in shock. Eventually, he started running off, dejected, towards his apartment (which was just a few blocks away).

"Mommy!" Percy walked into their huge (in Percy's perspective) apartment. Sally, Percy's mother, looked down at her son.

"Percy!" Sally greeted, smiling cheerfully at her son. "I just finished baking some cookies, if you want any."

"Mommy," Percy sniffled, beginning to cry.

Sally looked at her child, worried. "What's wrong, Percy?" she asked.

"Mommy, what do I do?" cried Percy. "My bride doesn't want to marry me!"

Sally had to hide her smile. Her son was just too adorable. "Why not, Percy?" Sally crouched down next to him and stroked his head.

"I don't know!" Percy blubbered. "After I asked her if she wanted to marry me she just said, 'Who'd want to marry a _shrimp_ like you?' I'm not even a shrimp, Mommy!"

"Hm, I see," Sally stroked her chin in a contemplative fashion. "I know just the thing for you!" She walked over to the white refrigerator that was covered with Percy's photographs and drawings. Opening it, she saw Percy perk up and wonder what she was getting.

"Here you go, Percy," Sally poured him a glass of milk. "Drink this everyday and no one will ever call you a shrimp again."

"Really?" Percy's eyes widened. "That's all I have to do?"

"Yep!" Sally back at him. "That's all you have to do. Easy, isn't it?"

"Okay Mommy!" Percy's cheerfulness was back. "Can I have some cookies now?"

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

"Mom!" Percy ran down the hallway and into the kitchen, sea green eyes sparkling. "I smell chocolate-chip cookies!"

"They're on the counter," Sally smiled from the kitchen. "Fresh out of the oven."

"Yes!" Percy cheered. "_COOKIESSSS!_"

"I can't get you to come to dinner when you're playing video games, but you come right out when the cookies come out of the oven," Sally rolled her eyes playfully.

"_Mphgh_," Percy's muffled agreement came, his mouth full of chocolate chip cookies.

"One at a time, Percy!" Sally mock-lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, okay Mom," Percy laughed back. He walked over to the fridge and took a swig out of the milk carton.

"Good Percy," Sally reached up, up, uppp to pat her son's head.

"Oh, yeah, Mom. I'm going out to meet up with Grover now. We're going to go play soccer in the park," Percy kissed his mother's cheek. "Bye!"

"Be back in time for dinner!" Sally called after him.

* * *

The sun was more than halfway through the sky as Percy made his way to Central Park, a soccer ball under his arm. As he jogged towards where he was supposed to meet Grover, he noticed two girls sitting on a bench, talking animatedly. One of the girls had black, spiky hair and blue eyes. She was dressed like a punk – her clothes were covered in spikes, her platform boots were studded, and her makeup was beyond words (except one – PUNK!). The second girl was dressed in elegant but simple clothes. She was just wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans and had no makeup on. Still, she made the outfit look extremely beautiful. Her stormy gray eyes and blonde princess curls finished the look.

_Ah! _Percy thought. _It's her._ There was no mistaking those gray eyes and blonde curls.

"Hello, Lady Annabeth," Percy gave a gentleman's bow. "Go on a date with me?" He gave his troublemaker's grin.

The two girls had looked up when Percy addressed Annabeth. Annabeth studied Percy, wondering where she had seen him before. She looked at his sea-green t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. She looked from his sneakers to his head and studied all of his 6 foot 3 inches. As she stared at his black, windswept hair and ocean-green eyes, she was struck with the memory.

"_Ah!_" Annabeth exclaimed, standing up in all her 5 foot 7 inches glory. "_Shrimp!_"

Percy's sea green eyes went down and met Annabeth's stormy gray eyes. "_Shrimp?_!"He repeated incredulously. He mock-measured Annabeth to him. "I don't think so."

The two began to bicker over shrimp, and the "City That Never Sleeps" kept going on with its usual business. Except this time, two loud, bickering voices were added into the normal, everyday sounds of the city's symphony.

"YOU ARE A _SHRIMP_!"

* * *

_Shrimp_, FINISHED. (That sounds like we just ate food or something LOL.)

How was it? Did y'all like it? :D I certainly hope you guys did. (Go ahead and let me know with a review! I know you guys are reading this - I see the views. Now please reviewwww.)

Did anyone notice my word choice? LOL, ironic that I chose 'shrimp' right? XD Lame joke, I know. But I thought it would be pretty funny. XD

Want to know any other upcoming Percy Jackson stories? You can check my profile! :D Thanks. I'll see you guys next time!

At your service,

KeeperoftheYang


End file.
